1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a two-piece configured housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, miniaturization of electronic devices, such as notebooks, PDA, etc has become a trend such that the dimension and size of electronic connectors used therein have to be modified and reduced so as to meet the requirements.
A typical electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a group of contacts received in the housing and a metal shielding assembled to the housing. Each contact defines a tail portion exposed beyond the insulative housing. It's difficult to solder the contact with a corresponding wire automatically, in manual soldering process, additional tubes are needed to prevent short circuit, so it's inconvenient for manufacturing the electrical connector.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.